Mr. Faz
Mister Faz, also know as Mr. Faz, is a character that appeared in the first and second season of the FNAF series. He was the owner of the pizzeria, but the ownership went to Samantha Lane after his death. Involvement Season One "First Night" Mr. Faz was first seen talking on the phone with the pizzeria mechanic, Emily Lucius while Jeremy Fitzgerald was signing a form to become the restaurant's new night security guard. After speaking to Emily, Faz welcomes Jeremy into the "family", giving him a tablet to access the cameras around the restaurant during the night and shows him to the office. While walking to the office, Faz asks Jeremy if he has been to the pizzeria before, claiming to have seen Jeremy there before. Jeremy can tell Faz the truth (about being knocked out by Freddy Fazbear), tell the half-truth or just completely lie. If Jeremy told the truth, Faz will act more sympathetic towards him for the rest of the episode. If Jeremy told the half-truth or lied, Faz will treat him like he treats any other employee. During a birthday party, Faz welcomes Samantha Lane and Manny Lane to the pizzeria and wishes Roxy Lane a happy birthday. Later, before leaving Jeremy for the night, Faz warns him of the dangers that the restaurant has in the night. Before Jeremy could ask Faz anymore questions, Faz starts leaving and starts telling Jeremy not to open the storage room next to the office. He isn't seen for the rest of the episode. "Five Children" Mr. Faz is first seen walking back into the pizzeria, only to find half the party room in ruins. He yells and orders Jeremy to come to tell him what happened. When Jeremy appears, Faz is shocked to see Samantha, Roxy and Manny walking with him. He quickly asks Samantha if she and the kids were okay, but Samantha can be angry, sympathetic or confused with Faz and will start to question him (alongside Jeremy) about the animatronics' strange behavior during the night. Mr. Faz will just start looking away from Samantha and start questioning Manny about him being at the restaurant during the night. Manny can lie, tell the truth or blame Faz for everything that happened the previous day and night. Samantha can start threatening Faz to tell them what is going on or she can try and persuade him. Faz finally accepts defeat and reveals the truth to everyone currently present. After telling them the truth, he quietly asks Jeremy to clean up the party room with Gamer Boy while he stays in his office for the rest of the day. Mr. Faz reluctantly leaves his office when Rita Rock, Mia or Lukas convinces him that there has been a murder of five children. When Faz actually sees that five (or six) children have been killed, but when the police arrive, Faz flees the pizzeria before they can question him. Faz quickly drives off in his truck, but right after he started driving, Samantha starts a car chase to capture him and get the answers she wants. After pushing him off the road or bridge, Samantha points Jeremy's gun at Faz. He asks her what she is going to do with him now: Threaten him Samantha threatens Faz and accuses him of killing the children. Faz will immediately deny this, but will admit that he believes that his brother killed them. Samantha knocks Fax out of anger. Acted friendly with him Samantha acted that she was on his side and that she knows he is innocent. Faz started to smile and quietly whispers into her ear, confirming that the murderer might be his own adoptive brother, saying that he had "mental" issues. After threatening or convincing him for an answer, Faz asks Samantha is she is going to turn him in, she can turn him into the authorities or let him leave. "Pirate's Cove" 'If Samantha turned him in:' Mr. Faz's fate is being decided by Judge Lawson while Samantha, Jeremy, Roxy and Alexandra are the witnesses, since they were at the restaurant during the murder. While Jeremy is speaking in front of court, Faz keeps glaring at Samantha, mouthing the words: "I will make you suffer." After Jeremy has spoken, Samantha is called forward and can either support Jeremy's words or believe her own. If she and Jeremy both out of fear, Faz will be sentenced to jail for 90 years. However, if Samantha and Jeremy spoke confidently about what happened, the judge will give Samantha a choice of either letting Faz go or let him get arrested. 'If Samantha let him leave:' Mister Faz is shown to be one of the witnesses of the murder. During the trial he will either stand up for Jeremy or will stand against him (if Jeremy told the truth about Freddy). When the judge starts wondering about Samantha's role, Faz immediately stands up for her, Roxy and Alexandra (Determinant) . After the trial, he speaks with Jeremy and Samantha in private and gives them the keys to the restaurant, telling them to start an investigation on their own. "End of the Line" Mister Faz appears at the end of the episode with the police (Determinant) or Mike Schmidt, looking shocked at what happened with the restaurant. When Jeremy, Samantha, Roxy, Emily Lucius and Gamer Boy (Determinant) walks away from the haunting place, Faz quickly stops them and actually thanks them for them trying to find the killer. He announces to everyone that he will remake the restaurant into something better and will allow Samantha and Roxy to help him create it. Regardless what Samantha says, she agrees since Roxy wanted to have the freedom of creation or that her nephew became Wolfy. Season Two "Bloody Pizzeria" He first appears at the beginning of the episode. Mr. Faz speaks with Samantha about his fear of the murders happening again and claims to hear voices of Sally and Benjamin. Later, Roxy can speak with him if she wishes. If she speaks with him, he will happily smile and laugh at her. Roxy asks him why he is so happy, with him only saying that he remembers Roxy as a young and innocent girl when he first met her. Roxy can ask him about hearing voices, but it will only make him more afraid. Roxy can tell Faz that it might be Jester who is messing with his head or to try and get some sleep. In the afternoon, Roxy was shocked to see that Mister Faz and Jonathan was killed, finally believing that Faz wasn't crazy. Later, Roxy learned that Phone Guy killed Faz for revenge. She found out that he killed Faz because he was nearly killed by Foxy and that Purple Guy saved him from Foxy and Golden Freddy. Killed By *Phone Guy Killed Victims *''None'' Allies *Roxy Lane *Gamer Boy *Emily Lucius *Manny Lane/Wolfy *Samantha Lane (Determinant) *Jeremy Fitzgerald (Determinant) *Lukas *Mia *Rita Rock Enemies *Phone Guy *Samantha Lane (Determinant) *Jeremy Fitzgerald (Determinant) Appearances Season One *"First Night" *"Five Children" *"Pirate's Cove" *"End of the Line" Season Two *"Bloody Pizzeria" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:FNAF Category:FNAF S1 Category:Grey Hair Category:Deceased Category:Owners Category:Brown Eyes Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:FNAF Characters